


That’s What You’ll Be Wearing?

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: Set during the events of Net Worth in season 18.Sonny is about to go undercover and Rafael has something to say about that.





	That’s What You’ll Be Wearing?

“Can I help you Carisi?” Sonny had walked into Rafael’s office without knocking and without being announced. The whole SVU squad tended to do that but Sonny was the only one Rafael had given express permission to do this. Rafael was sitting at his desk filling in some paperwork. “I thought we were meeting for lunch in a couple of hours, couldn’t you wait?” Sonny closed the door behind him and laughed lightly.

“I can never wait for you but that’s not why I’m here.” He took off his coat, hung it up and went to sit down on the sofa. He gestured for Rafael to join him. Rafael accepted the offer. They both sat facing each other as close to each other as possible without actually sitting on each other’s lap. Rafael rested a hand on Sonny’s knee. “I need a rain check, I've got to go undercover this afternoon for a case.”

“Ooo, undercover, what as? A messy student? A down and out?” Rafael teased raising an eyebrow.

“Haha.” He playfully batted Rafael’s hand. “A hedge fund salesperson I'll have you know.”

“Interesting, lower end of the market I assume.”

“Someone’s feeling sassy today.” Rafael smirked at him. “I’m going to be buying some coke from Harry Ingram to hopefully get him to flip on Eli Colton. I’ve got to pretend to be one of Eli’s associates.”

“And that’s what you’ll be wearing?” Rafael looked down at Sonny’s outfit.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing, it’s a nice suit, you like my suits.” Sonny was wearing a simple but smart plain dark three-piece suit.

“I do like your suits, they’re easy to remove for one thing. But you don’t look like a rich coke head tool, you look like a cop. Maybe even a lawyer.” Rafael stood up and offered Sonny a hand. “Stand up, let me have a look at you.”

He walked around Sonny looking at him critically. Well firstly that waist coat needs to go. And the tie. Sonny looked questionably at Rafael but decided to trust his judgement. Sonny was completely unfamiliar with these kinds of people whereas he was sure Rafael had socialised with a few over the years through work, hopefully not the coke heads. He removed his jacket and draped it temporarily over a chair. He started un buttoning the waistcoat. Rafael reached up and undid the tie. A thought flashed in Sonny’s mind.

“If this is just a trick to get me naked counsellor you only had to ask.” Rafael let out a laugh.

“Like I’d even have to ask, one look and you’d be risking an arrest for public indecency right here right now.”

“Yeah but I’d have to arrest myself as there’s no-one else around so I think I’d be ok.” They both laughed. The waistcoat was off and put aside. Rafael rolled up the tie and put it on the table. More critical looks. Then he undid the top few buttons of Sonny’s shirt.

“This is a very nice shirt Sonny, it’s not one I brought for you, is it?”

“Nope I picked this one myself.” Rafael stroked Sonny’s chest briefly feeling the thick crisp white fabric.

“It looks very good on you. Good choice.” He gave Sonny a genuine smile, something rarely seen in public, it was something saved for these private moments. “Now put the jacket back on.” Sonny did as he was told. Rafael did one of the buttons up, Sonny didn’t usually do up his suit jackets. He stepped back, spread his arms and turned around on the spot.

“So, what do you think Rafi, enough of a tool for you?”

“Not yet, put the coat on.” Sonny did as he was told again, he went to do it up but Rafael stopped him. He reached up and popped Sonny’s collar, not something he’s ever done with this coat. He would never admit it but he’d brought this coat after seeing Rafael wearing a similar one. Looking back, he’d subconsciously upped his wardrobe since he met Rafael, he didn’t know it at the time but he wanted to impress his ADA. “There’s something missing.” Rafael crossed his arms to think. “Ah ha!” He walked over to his coat and grabbed his red scarf. He draped it around Sonny’s neck. “Put on your best cocky voice and we’re done, the perfect tool.”

Sonny looked down at the new outfit he was wearing, Rafael was good, he’d got it exactly right.

“Who knew you were such a good stylist Rafi, maybe I’ll have to let you take me shopping one day.”

“Finally! I’ve been offering to do just that for months.” He looked down at his handy work again. “I am good though.” Sonny laughed. He stepped towards Rafael and put his arms around his waist.

“You’re not mad I’m blowing you off for work?”

Rafael resisted making a joke about what else Sonny could blow.

“No, I know what dating a cop entails, it’s not like I can ask you to put the case on hold. Besides I need you to get this right so I can get Eli Colton put away. However…” He pulled Sonny closer. “You better make sure you come straight to my place when you’re done tonight. That really is a nice shirt, I’d quite like to tear it off you.” He followed this with a flirty smirk. Sonny returned the smirk.

“Well how can I resist an offer like that?”


End file.
